


Familia Ante Omnia

by storybored



Series: Children of the Barricade [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I mean I’m tagging Catherine because it’s Her grave, Literally the only character here is Dick, Lord of the Rings, Sort Of, The infamous recipe book, and others are mentioned but I don’t like it when people do that, cemetary, dick is a purée of sunshine, graves, when they make tags for characters like they’re mains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Dick didn’t know what else to do. He brought Jason here enough times and saw what Jason did but Dick didn’t do that with his family but Jason wasn’t here anymore. And someone had to carry on the tradition.





	Familia Ante Omnia

     Dick dusted off the grave, it was the unspoken promise between brothers that if they couldn’t get to their parents grave someone else would take care of it. Dick could have felt Slade’s eye boring into him if it wasn’t for the fact Slade was busy dealing with Adeline, and Joseph was caught in the middle, again. _Poor kid._  
     The familiar names of the grave seemed  to mock him, Catalina “Catherine” Todd and Jason Peter Todd. Catherine’s grave seemed dwarfed in comparison to Jason the difference of wealth and size, and her grave seemed lonelier.  
     Dick would talk to his family’s grave but he didn’t know what to say to her besides I’m sorry,”Hey Mrs. Todd, Jay brought me here once or twice before and he’d never talk. Read but not talk, said you liked books, and if-if….”  
     Dick trailed off as his eyes started to burn and he placed a hand against his chest, _Deep breath, count down, five other people, four dead magnolias, three Ts, two photos, one book’._ Dick tried to compose himself and spoke his voice sounding like ice,”If something happened to him, that I’d at least visit you on your birthday. Bruce doesn’t know we promised to do this for each other. So um…… sorry I couldn’t protect him. Pretty crappy brother huh?”  
     Dick looked at the bag, things he stole from Jason’s room before he went undercover, nothing that could compromise his identity but things that were important to him and his mom, so Dick could drop ‘em off when he got a chance,”I brought somethings for you. Jason’s notes that he wrote to you in the recipe book, and a copy of the photo of the two of you and according to Jason the last book he was going to read to you,’ _When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he’d be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.”_  
     Dick read the first few chapters before standing up and brushing off the dirt. He slid the book back into his bag, and looked back at the grave,’ _Catalina “Catherine” Todd. Bonis nocet quisquis malis perpercit. October 31, 1982- March 21, 2006’,_ ”Happy birthday Mrs. Todd.”

 


End file.
